


How They Love Him

by MusicPrincess655



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: Hanamaki may have depression and anxiety, but his boyfriends know how to help





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Write_Midnight_Snacks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Midnight_Snacks/gifts).



> So the Collective had a secret santa, and I got [ i-preen-for-oikawa ](http://i-preen-for-oikawa.tumblr.com/). Daisy asked for Hanamaki-has-depression-and-anxiety-fluff. Merry Christmas, babe!

Hajime is warmth. Hajime is the steady, soothing pulse of the heart, sending life through the body. Hajime is the one pulling Hiro into blanket burritos when the wind starts to bite into him as the seasons turn – they both run cold.

Hajime is the one who puts a hot meal in front of him when the day was too long and his thoughts are too loud. He sits Hiro down and tucks him under the kotatsu, stopping his shaking from the winter cold outside, and prompts him to eat when he stops and stares at the wall to listen to the bees buzzing around in his own mind.

“Hiro,” Hajime says firmly, tapping his hand where he’s let it come to rest on the table, chopsticks held limply between his fingers. It’s a reminder that he needs to eat before he can wallow in the anxieties of the day. He obligingly digs back into his bowl of rice before everything starts to get cold.

Hajime wraps him in blankets and plops him down on the couch to watch some senseless movie. Neither of them are really following the action. The only thing they register is the flashing primary colors and happy music to the cartoon. Instead, they focus in on the body heat leeching from each other and making their shared blanket nest warmer.

Hiro finally has the freedom to wallow in the anxieties of the day, but he finds he doesn’t really want to. Hajime is too warm to let the cold pricks of anxiety stay too long. The warmth makes him slow and sleepy, and his mind slows down accordingly. He finds himself drifting off on Hajime’s shoulder instead.

“Long day?” Hajime asks, finally, because he knows Hiro is calm enough to talk about it now.

“Mm,” Hiro hums. “I had to give a presentation at a meeting today.”

Hajime nods and sighs. He knows how the anxiety eats at Hiro, no matter how he tries to hide it.

“Did the presentation go well?”

“I think so,” Hiro murmurs. “No one saw me throw up before I had to go in, and I didn’t really stutter or rock or anything.”

“I’m proud of you,” Hajime says, tugging Hiro in for a tighter hug. Hiro relaxes into it, letting Hajime soothe him. The day was long, but it’s not so bad when he has Hajime to come home to. His mind has a harder time bringing him down when Hajime is too warm for the thoughts to pierce too deep.

***

Tooru is soft. He’s gained weight since high school, and what used to be flat planes and sharp angles are now soft curves.

Tooru is the voice that whispers “It’s okay” when Hiro wakes up too tired to even contemplate getting out of bed. He just tucks the blankets tighter around Hiro and sits up, reaching for his phone.

“Hello, is this Honda-san?” Tooru asks, voice already bright and cheerful. “Excellent. This is Oikawa. I’m afraid Makki can’t come in for work today.”

A brief pause and a rumble of electronic voice that Hiro couldn’t work out even if he’d had the energy to listen.

“He’s got a raging fever, and really shouldn’t get out of bed,” Tooru explains calmly, false smile that reveals nothing in place. “He might collapse if he came to work, and then where would we be? I’d have to come get him, and we’d get to this point anyway. He’ll catch up his work tomorrow!”

Even years out of high school, soft edges haven’t changed the fact that Tooru is a force to be reckoned with. He leaves Hiro for just a moment, coming back with an energy gel. He coaxes Hiro to drink it, trying to give him at least a little nutrition. He’s learned over the years that trying to get anything more substantial down Hiro’s throat on a bad day like today is an exercise in futility.

“I’m sorry,” Hiro whispers, now that he has the energy to get the words out. He hates the bad days, hates feeling like a burden. There must be a thousand things Tooru would rather be doing, and yet…

“You’re not doing anything wrong,” Tooru assures him quietly, sliding back under the blankets and burrowing into him, stomach and hips and thighs squishing. “It’s not like I have to go in on a weekend anyway. This is all I was going to do with my day in the first place.”

Hiro drops an arm over Tooru’s waist – _heavy, so heavy_ – and sighs into Tooru’s shoulder.

“Are you going to just let me sleep?” he asks.

“Mostly,” Tooru agrees. “Until I wake you up to eat, anyway. You’ll only get more tired if I let you skip all your meals, and then you’ll really be sick. We can’t have that, can we?”

Hiro grumbled, but he felt a little less Tired and a little more just plain tired.

“Thanks, Tooru.”

He falls asleep to Tooru’s soft breathe blowing across his hair.

***

Issei is a sense of purpose. Issei is the one who drags him out for a run on days when Hiro wants to pretend he needs softness and instead needs a kick in the ass. Issei is the one who shows him ridiculous prank videos and memes and says “We should do that to Hajime and Tooru.”

It’s one of those days, a bad day but not a Bad Day, and Hiro is lying in bed, staring at the wall. This should be what he wants, and yet, the anxiety crawls under his skin, begging him to _move_ , although he doesn’t know where.

“Hiro,” Issei says, walking into the room. Hiro hums to let him know he’s listening. “Get up. We have to move fast if this is going to work.”

“If what’s going to work?” Hiro asks, letting Issei tug him into a sitting position and then to standing.

“My elaborate prank on Tooru and Hajime, of course,” Issei says, pulling Hiro out of the room. Hiro tries to drag his feet, but really, he’s curious. Issei’s pranks tend to be just the right blend of clever and stupid to bring out all his laughter, and he could use a good laugh today.

“What did you do?” Hiro asks, dropping his voice to a whisper as he hears voices coming from the living room.

“Nothing yet,” Issei whispers back. “Tooru’s been working in the living room all day, and I haven’t had a chance to get it set up. I need you to get him out of there, just for a few minutes.”

“Is the kitchen far enough?”

“Perfect.”

Hiro stands up and leans on the frame of the door to their living room.

“Tooru?”

Tooru looks up, pushing his glasses back up his nose and stopping whatever dictation he was doing.

“Can you make me ramen?”

“It’s three in the afternoon,” Tooru says, though Hiro knows it won’t take much to convince him.

“Please? I’m hungry,” Hiro says, letting just the right amount of whine sneak into his voice. Let it not be said that Tooru taught him nothing.

“Alright,” Tooru agrees. “I was just about done, anyway. Want to watch a movie after we’re done? Iwa-chan called and said he would be home a little early today.”

“I’d like that.”

Tooru gives him an affectionate kiss and sets him to chopping vegetables, putting a pot on the stove to heat up the broth. It’s quiet, but not the uncomfortable kind of quiet. It’s nice, chopping vegetables as he listens to Tooru hum under his breath, wondering what exactly Issei is doing that he needed Tooru out of the room.

“I’m home,” he hears Hajime call from the door.

“Welcome home,” he calls in unison with Tooru. Hajime pokes his head into the kitchen. “Oh, you’re cooking?”

“Makki was hungry,” Tooru explains. The high school nicknames had never really gone away, although they were all older now. “Want to watch a movie? I’m basically done.”

“Sure,” Hajime replies, moving towards the living room. “Oh, Issei, you’re already here.”

“Yep,” Hiro hears Issei drawl. “Care to give your favorite boyfriend a welcome home kiss?”

“You’re all my favorite boyfriends,” Hajime grumbles, but Hiro suspects Issei gets his welcome home kiss anyway.

“Okay, done!” Tooru says, pushing a bowl into Hiro’s hands. “Let’s go watch Pacific Rim.”

Hiro shrugs. It’s the one movie all four of them can consistently agree on, so they watch it a _lot_. He settles down on the couch between Hajime and Issei while Tooru goes to put the movie in. He sits back, letting the movie start.

Only it’s not what he was expecting.

The theme for some children’s show blares out of their television, and Hiro can’t help but giggle at the shocked look on Tooru’s face. Issei is somehow holding it together, but Hiro can feel his sides shaking.

“No no no, what?” Tooru ejects the DVD, reaching for one of his Star Wars DVDs instead. It only plays a different cartoon instead of the epic space adventure. “Mattsun! Makki! What did you two do?”

Hiro bursts out laughing in earnest, doubling over and holding his sides. He feels Issei lose his composure next to him, breaking into laughs as well.

“You two are so _mean_ ,” Tooru complains, but he’s starting to smile. He can’t resist when both of them are laughing so hard.

***

Hiro wakes up warm, truly warm, for the first time in a long time. All three of his boyfriends are curled around him on the bed. For once, none of them had to stay out late or leave home early, and they get to spend the morning together in bed. Issei is firm against his back, Tooru soft against his front, and Hajime’s hand reaching across Tooru for his is warm.

They all support him through the depression and anxiety in different ways, but he couldn’t survive without each of them. He loves them, and he knows they love him. He drifts back to sleep in the comfort of their embrace.


End file.
